Padma Patil
— based on the fact Padma didn't attend in Potions on 21 April, 1997, she was currently of age and could take her Apparition test. Great Britain or Irelandhttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm |blood = Half-blood or pure-blood - Padma was hiding out in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army before the members Neville summoned from outside the school began to arrive. This means she attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, and must have been either half-blood or pure-blood, as Muggle-borns were banned from the school under the Voldemort regime. |title = Prefect |signature = |species = Human |gender = Female |hair = Dark, long - "She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists." Her identical twin Parvati had dark hair so she would have too. - "He was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, whose long dark hair fell below the back of her chair." Her identical twin Parvati had dark hair so she would have too. |eyes = Dark - "She didn’t look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down." |skin = Dark |family = *Mr Patil (father) *Mrs Patil (mother) *Parvati Patil (twin sister) *Ron Weasley (husband, alternate reality) *Panju Weasley (son, alternate reality) |boggart = Giant Snake |patronus = Non-corporeal |house = Ravenclaw |loyalty = *Patil family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw |theme = ravenclaw |hideb = |hidep = |hidef = |hidem = |hidea = }} Padma Patil (b. 1979/1980) was a British witch of Indian heritage who was in the same year as the famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the identical twin sister of Parvati Patil. Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw house and became a prefect in her fifth year. She was also a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. She later bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Padma survived the final battle of the Second Wizarding War and graduated from school. Biography Early life Parvati and Padma were both born somewhere between 1979 and 1980. They were probably raised in a wizarding household.The Patil twins were probably raised in a wizarding household as their parents took her and her sister from school when they heard of the death of Albus Dumbledore, indicating they were aware of wizarding affairs. Hogwarts years In 1991, Padma began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw house and Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor, separating the two. Padma shared a dormitory with Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal and Sue Li. It is likely that Padma and Parvati both knew Pansy Parkinson before starting their education due to the way Pansy addresses them. Fourth year Padma's fourth year at Hogwarts school would play host to the Triwizard Tournament, where students from three schools competed against one another. Normally three finalists are selected from the Goblet of Fire, but this year four students were selected, two from Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. As part of the tournament, a traditional Yule Ball is held by the hosting school, Padma attended the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley, at the urging of Parvati (Harry's date) when Harry begged her to find a date for Ron. Padma, however, was less than enthusiastic at having Ron as a partner, since he refused to dance with her and instead spent the evening stewing in jealousy over Hermione's date with Viktor Krum. Padma wore turquoise dress robes for the occasion. Due to both Harry and Ron showing a lack of interest in the twins, Padma and Parvati both abandoned their dates and danced with some boys from Beauxbatons. Padma became more interested in Ron Weasley after he became one of the hostages for the second task and spoke with him in the halls several times, intrigued with what had occurred. He assured her that he had his wand hidden and that he could have taken on the merpeople any time. Padma and her twin sister also attended the memorial of Cedric Diggory. They sat next to a boy from Durmstrang. Fifth year In 1995, Padma became a prefect for Ravenclaw along with Anthony Goldstein. Padma's fifth year would have the school undergo the watchful eye of the Ministry through Dolores Umbridge, who would be appointed High Inquisitor as well as Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge refused to teach any of her students practical magic which led to an uproar against her. at a D.A. meeting]] Padma attended the Hog's Head for the founding meeting of Dumbledore's Army with her sister, and signed the parchment saying she wouldn't reveal any secrets that the group hold. She then became a member of Dumbledore's Army and participated in many of the meetings held, learning how to cast new spells such as a the Patronus charm, but is unknown if she ever succeeded in casting it. During one meeting, Padma was accidentally Stunned by Neville Longbottom, who had been aiming for Dean Thomas instead. During her fifth year also Padma's rebellious side had really started to show, after becoming a member of Dumbledore's Army, Padma had also with the help of her sister Parvati and Harry Potter started to destroy the speakers that Umbridge had placed around the castle in an attempt to silence her. Sixth year In 1996, Padma and Parvati's parents initially didn't want their daughters to return to Hogwarts, though they were convinced to allow it. That year Hogwarts would be under attack from Death Eaters, and Dumbledore's Army was called into arms. However, neither Padma nor Parvati had their coins that signalled this call on them and did not participate in the battle. But as a result Mr and Mrs Patil insisted on bringing their daughters home the day after, due to the battle resulting in Albus Dumbledore's death at the end of the school year. Padma was unable to attend Dumbledore's funeral, having been taken home before breakfast. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts ]] In 1998 Hogwarts was under the control of Lord Voldemort and his followers, students were brutally punished and taught different subjects, like how to use dark magic instead of defending against it. Sensing the need for rebellion yet again, like there had been when Hogwarts was under the control of Dolores Umbridge, Padma and her sister Parvati both joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army, standing up against Death Eater control of Hogwarts. Unlike before when trouble brewed Padma's parents had not attempted to withdraw her and her sister from school as it had now become compulsory attendance for pure-blood and half-blood students, which the Patil sisters are likely to be. , Cho, and Leanne after the battle]] In May, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts after taking the year off to destroy Horcruxes. With Harry's return, Dumbledore's Army was stronger than it had ever been. But with this return, Voldemort and his Death Eaters came looking for Harry. Hogwarts staff and students refused to simply hand Harry over without a fight, and in return a fight is what they got. Padma participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting alongside her sister and Dean Thomas. Padma survived the battle and was later seen talking with Cho Chang, Katie Bell, and Leanne. Alternate 2020 When Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter went back in time to save Cedric Diggory, they caused Past Hermione to get suspicious of Viktor Krum, and she went to the Yule Ball with Ron instead; thus never revealing the jealousy Ron had of her and Krum. Thus, the alternate version of Ron married Padma instead of Hermione. They had a son named Panju together. Physical appearance Both Padma and her sister were described by Dean Thomas in 1994 as "the two best-looking girls in the year". They are both very attractive girls with dark eyes and long dark hair. Parvati usually wore her hair in a plait and Padma may have done likewise. Both sisters were usually seen wearing silver necklaces with the letter "P" hanging from the chains around their necks and over their ties during their Hogwarts years. Personality and traits Padma seemed to be the less outgoing and more studious of the twins. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, a mark of her intelligence. Padma was not yet asked to the Yule Ball by the time she was fixed up with Ron Weasley. Despite her physical beauty the boys in her year did not seem to be interested in her, not even Dean Thomas who seemed to have attended the ball alone. Padma was also made a prefect, something her sister never achieved, making her appear better trusted for the position by her teachers than her sister. She was also much quieter than her sister Parvati. She was very annoyed when Parvati began dancing with another male Hogwartian, but when Ron didn't want to dance with her, she deserted him as well, something Luna Lovegood later found hard to understand her reasoning behind. Her desertion of Ron after seeming angry that her sister deserted Harry made her slightly hypocritical. In spite of her flaws, Padma, much like her Gryffindor sister, was a courageous and determined individual, being unafraid to disobey and stand up to Dolores Umbridge's tyranny and later bravely fought in the Battle of Hogwarts against the Death Eaters and survived. Magical abilities and skills *'Defence against the Dark Arts': Padma along with her sister were loyal and devoted members of Dumbledore's Army, where she learned how to cast numerous defensive and offensive spells. Later, she took N.E.W.T. classes in this subject, showing her to be highly proficient in this field. *'Potions': In 1996, Padma and Parvati successfully brewed Babbling Beverage to disturb Dolores Umbridge. Unlike her sister, she took N.E.W.T. classes in this subject. This indicated she earned either an 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' O.W.L.Padma is shown attending Potions class in the sixth film. Although shown as a Gryffindor, she is canonically a Ravenclaw, making her one of the four Ravenclaws who took the class in the book, along with Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and an unidentified Ravenclaw. *'Duelling': Padma would have been a very skilled and accomplished duellist, as she was taught how to duel as a member of Dumbledore's Army and later survived the Battle of Hogwarts in 1997, showing her excellent skill in martial magic given her ability to fight successfully against the Death Eaters. *'Charms': Padma was capable of conjuring a non-corporeal Patronus, which is a mark of superior magical ability and talent, given the immense difficulty of casting such an advanced and powerful protective charm. She presumably learnt how to perform this charm with Dumbledore's Army. Possessions *'Wand': Padma owned a wand, that was of an unknown length, wood and core material. She presumably purchased it from Ollivanders, Diagon Alley, before starting Hogwarts in 1991, and wielded her wand throughout her school life. *'Dress robes': Along with her sister, Padma owned dress robes for which she wore to formal occasions and celebrations, such as for the Yule Ball in 1994. They were turquoise in colour. *'Prefect badge': Padma owned a Ravenclaw Prefect Badge, due to her becoming a Prefect in her fifth year in 1995. Etymology The Patils' names and appearance in the films imply that the characters are of Indian descent. Patil is a common Marathi surname in the state of Maharashtra, India. It signifies that at least one of Padma's ancestors was a village head in western India. In Sanskrit, Padma means "lotus," which symbolises divinity and purity, because of its nature and birth in dirty mud water. Also, Padma is a by-name for the Hindu goddess of prosperity, Lakshmi, the consort of the Hindu god of protection, Lord Vishnu. Rowling initially intended her and her sister to bear forenames beginning with Ma. Their surname on Rowling's class list is also spelled as "Patel", which is another version of the name Patil but from a different region of India (Gujarat); this surname represents a community of agriculturalists and merchants. Behind the scenes *In and subsequent films, Padma is shown to be in Gryffindor along with Parvati, instead of Ravenclaw, but in , the video game adaptation of , and Years 5-7 she is in Ravenclaw. According to actress Afshan Azad, the decision to put Padma in Gryffindor was made, because the director feared that audience wouldn't understand that the Patils were sisters if they were each in a different house. *The Patils are not portrayed as identical twins in the films, but rather fraternal twins who look alike in some ways, as the actresses who play the girls are not sisters in real life. *Padma's name is never spoken aloud in the film series, though her name appears in the end credits for Goblet of Fire. *Padma is portrayed by Sharon Sandhu in . However, she was recast and was portrayed by Afshan Azad in later films. *In , J. K. Rowling's early names for Padma and Parvati are given with: Madhari Patel and Mati Patel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Padma Patil es:Padma Patil fi:Padma Patil fr:Padma Patil it:Padma Patil nl:Padma Patil pl:Padma Patil ru:Падма Патил Category:20th century births Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1991 Patil, Padma Patil, Padma Patil Padma